I Don't Love You
by Manami Hotaru
Summary: Di bawah lampu temaram, seorang wanita berdiri dan menghadap ke arah lautan. Iris emeraldnya menatap hampa ke ujung horison. Kosong. Namun dengan bening yang mengalir di kedua pipinya./ Warning : lemon, no SasuSaku on the first chap! not for children under 17/ read please :3
1. Night, Tears, and Broken

**I Don't Love You**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : M

Genre : Romance/angst

Main Character : Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke

.

"_I don't love you, like I love you, Yesterday"_

_**My Chemical Romance**_

_**.  
**_

Malam mulai mereguk waktu menjadi larut. Membawa hembusan angin tak bersahabat dengan dingin yang menusuk tulang. Daun-daun musim gugur beterbangan menghiasi udara yang gelap. Deburan ombak yang menabrak tebing dan karang mengisi kesunyian. Hanya sebuah lampu jalanan dengan cahaya temaram menerangi kegelapan.

Seorang pria berusia sekitar 25 tahunan tengah berdiri di bawah lampu jalanan yang bahkan tak dapat menyinari bagian lain selain tubuh pemuda itu dan jalanan yang dipijaknya. Sepasang mata onyxnya menatap kosong ke arah lautan yang begitu luas. Tak ada ekspresi yang terbersit dari kedua bola matanya.

Rambut ravennya bergoyang tertiup angin. Membuat jaket yang tak terkancingkan itu sedikit melorot dari tubuh tegapnya. Juga menggodanya dengan sentuhan dingin udara musim gugur. Namun pemuda itu tak pernah berniat untuk membenarkan jaketnya sedikitpun, walaupun itu untuk melindungi tubuhnya sendiri. Ia tak peduli.

Jantung pria itu berdetak sunyi dan hampa. Perasaannya hanyalah sebuah puzzle yang telah hancur dalam hatinya. Terbelenggu sebongkah es yang terlanjur membeku, tanpa sempat kembali mencair. Dan tanpa sempat seorangpun membenahinya.

Tak jauh darinya, sebuah lampu jalanan berdiri rapuh dan bersinar sama redupnya. Di bawah lampu temaram, seorang wanita berdiri dan menghadap ke arah lautan. Iris emeraldnya menatap hampa ke ujung horison. Kosong. Namun dengan bening yang mengalir di kedua pipinya.

Jantung wanita itu berdetak lambat dan lemah. Sekeping hati yang tersisa di dadanya membuatnya rapuh dan tak berdaya. Tapi juga membuatnya kebas bahkan dari udara dingin yang membekukannya. Terbukti dengan pakaian minim yang dipakainya menutupi sebagian kecil dari tubuh semampainya. Kaki mulusnya yang terbuka tak bergetar meski dibelai oleh semilir menusuk tulang.

Kedua orang itu tetap menatap gelombang yang bergulung ganas di depan mata mereka. tubuh mereka terdiam kaku, tanpa gerakan berarti. Cahaya lampu jalanan membuat mereka jelas terlihat. Dengan sekeliling mereka yang gelap gulita.

Mata mereka perlahan saling melirik. Ketika perlahan kedua pasang mata itu bertemu, hanya kosong yang masih terpancar dari mata mereka. Namun, detak jantung mereka berdetak seirama. Sebuah rasa rindu menelusup ke dalam relung hati yang beku dan hampa.

Deburan ombak kembali memecah kesunyian. Kedua pasang mata itu saling menghindar. Menutupi perasaan dan hati yang terlanjur remuk. Rasa ngilu di dada membuat tubuh mereka bergerak refleks saling berhadapan. Namun tak ada sedikitpun gerakan berarti muncul dari otot dan persendian mereka, yang masih beku oleh rasa sakit yang mendera, saat mereka berdiri saling menatap.

Sebulir air mata masih mengalir dari sepasang mata wanita berambut soft pink yang tengah menatap lekat sepasang mata kelam tak jauh darinya. Mata itu balas menatap hampa. Membuat hati gadis itu teriris perih, meski ia masih tetap berdirik tegak.

Dalam guliran waktu diantara mereka, sekeping memori kembali berputar di dalam benak mereka. Menampilkan sebuah kisah yang pernah mereka padu. Yang membawa mereka pada kehampaan di malam yang sunyi.

אהבה

Malam sudah larut. Jam di dinding usang itu berdenting 11 kali, menandakan hampir tengah malam. Suara dentangannya bersaing dengan suara desahan dari kedua mulut pemilik tubuh yang tengah bergelut di atas sebuah kasur dalam ruangan yang kecil.

"Aah.. Kakashi- sama.. hmm.."

Suara desahan muncul dari bibir tipis seorang gadis. Mendesah manja memanggil nama pria yang kini tengah menjamah tubuhnya liar. Pria yang berumur 30 tahun kurang itu semakin kehilangan akalnya dan menjilati leher jenjang itu dengan penuh nafsu. Meninggalkan tanda-tanda kemerahan disana.

Gerakan bibirnya mengarah lebih bawah, ke arah belahan dada gadis itu. Kemudian menjilatinya dengan nakal. Hati gadis itu merasakan kebas, tapi demi memenuhi kebutuhan hidupnya, ia harus rela mendesah-desah dan melayani pria itu.

Entah sudah berapa pria yang pernah menikmati tubuhnya. Entah itu pria tua yang kesepian, pria muda yang tak terpuaskan istrinya, maupun remaja seumurannya yang sekedar penasaran dengan rasanya bercinta. Bahkan, kini, ia tengah bercinta dengan gurunya sendiri. Seseorang yang seharusnya bisa memberinya ilmu dan mengajarinya pada arah yang benar.

Hatinya miris.

Tangan kekar pria itu mulai membuka dress minim gadis di bawah tubuhnya dengan tergesa dan melemparkannya asal. Ternyata gadis itu sudah tak menggunakan pakaian apapun yang menutupi tubuhnya selain dress yang baru saja dilemparkannya.

Hisapan, jilatan, dan remasan diterima tubuh gadis itu dengan penuh rasa bersalah. Jika saja ia bukanlah seorang gadis miskin yang masih ingin hidup, ia tak akan pernah sedikitpun bersedia berada di ranjang dan melakukan dosa. Batinnya menangis kencang, namun tak ada air mata yang keluar. Ia sudah terbiasa mengatur dan memanipulasi emosinya sendiri. Menggantinya dengan senyuman menggoda dan desahan manja serta nakal dari wajahnya.

Sebuah benda yang sudah tak asing baginya, memasuki dirinya dari bawah. Membuatnya sadar tak sadar mendesah menikmatinya. Sentuhan-sentuhan yang diterimanya di bawah sana membuat hatinya semakin hancur.

Tubuh pria itu menegang, begitu pula dengan gadis itu. Dan mereka mengeluarkannya bersamaan. Pria itu mengeluarkannya di dalam. Gadis itu berteriak menikmatinya. Meskipun detik itu juga, senyum palsu muncul di wajah gadis itu. Menutupi perasaannya yang sudah lebur sekarang.

"Terimakasih, Sakura-chan. Pelayananmu memang yang terbaik." Pria itu memuji gadis yang telah melayaninya malam itu. Gadis itu memasang senyum palsu. Kemudian menatap lekat mata onyx sayu dihadapannya.

"Iya, sama-sama, Hatake-sensei. Datanglah lagi kemari ya!" Gadis bernama Sakura itu mengedip manja pada pria yang dipanggilnya 'Hatake-sensei' itu.

Pria itu mendesah berat. "Haah, sudah puluhan kali kukatakan padamu kan, jangan panggil aku Hatake-Sensei , cukup Kakashi saja. 'Sensei' hanya berlaku di sekolah saja, mengerti?"

"Hai, Kakashi-sama." Gadis itu tersenyum.

Pria itu merogoh saku jasnya yang sudah kusut. Diambilnya lembaran uang yang jumlahnya tidak terlalu banyak. Dan diserahkannya pada Sakura. Mata gadis itu keheranan. 'Mengapa uang yang diberikan sensei dua kali lebih banyak?' batinnya dalam hati.

"Ne, Kakashi-sama, kenapa uang yang kau berikan lebih banyak dari biasanya?" tanyanya dengan wajah sepolos dan seimut mungkin.

"Hn.. Sakura-chan... berikan aku kenikmatan tambahan, malam ini" Pria itu mengedip nakal. Sakura mengerti maksudnya, kemudian ia tersenyum genit dan mengangguk.

Sakura bergerak ke bawah tubuh pria itu. Ia menggenggamnya dengan jari-jarinya yang lentik. Kemudian menjilatinya dan menghisapnya dalam.

Dan erangan kenikmatan kembali menggema. Membunuh perasaannya.

אהבה

'maafkan ayah, Sakura-chan, uhuk, uhuk!'

'Ayah.. hiks.. jangan pergi!'

'Ayah sudah tak bisa bertahan lagi... uhuk! Ayah akan menyusul Ibumu...'

'TIDAK! AYAAAH...'

HUAAAA!

Hosh...hosh...

Gadis itu tebangun dari tidurnya dengan gelisah. 'Haah, ternyata hanya mimpi' batinnya. ia menyeka buliran keringat yang mengalir di pelipisnya. Kepalanya terasa pening. Mimpi buruk itu seringkali muncul, sejak ia harus kehilangan ayah yang sangat dicintainya 2 tahun lalu saat umurnya 15 tahun. Ia bahkan kehilangan ibunya jauh lebih lama. Tepatnya saat ia dilahirkan.

Hatinya pilu. Ia sangat merindukan orangtuanya. Bagaimanapun juga, ia tetaplah seorang gadis yang masih perlu kehangatan orangtuanya, bukannya terlantar di sebuah rumah yang merupakan samaran dari tempat prostitusi dengan ranjang yang dipenuhi peluh dan desahan palsu.

'Brr.. kenapa dingin sekali ya?' ucapnya dalam hati. disingkapkannya selimut tipis yang menyelimuti tubuhnya. Tentu saja ia kedinginan. Tak ada sehelai benang pun yang melindungi tubuhnya. Bagian bawah perutnya terasa ngilu. Cairan kental masih menetes dari miliknya yang juga masih berkedut dan berwarna kemerahan.

Ia tersenyum kecut.

Sedikit disingkapkannya gorden yang menutupi jendela di samping ranjangnya. Langit masih terlihat gelap, meski cahaya kemerahan mulai muncul. Ia melirik jam dinding, pukul 4 pagi.

Ia bangkit dari kasurnya, tak peduli dengan tubuh polosnya yang kedinginan, menuju kamar mandi di pojok kamarnya. Dinyalakannya shower yang telah distel agar otomatis menyiram tubuhnya dengan air hangat. Sakura terdiam. Membiarkan air itu menyiram tubuhnya. Berharap dapat membawa meluruhkan seluruh dosanya. Tanpa disadarinya, air mata telah mengalir deras di pipinya. Ia terlalu lelah untuk mencoba bertahan, dan mengalah dengan nasib.

Rasa bersalah menelusup relung hatinya. Ia merasa begitu hina sekarang. Telah melakukan begitu banyak dosa, hanya untuk mengisi perutnya agar dapat bertahan hidup. Ia tersenyum sinis. 'Cih, menjijikan'.

Sudah setengah jam berlalu sejak ia berdiri di bawah guyuran air hangat yang merilekskan otot-ototnya. Ia memutar kran air, menghentikan agar air itu berhenti. Diambilnya sebuah handuk bersih dari gantungan dan dilapnya sisa-sisa air yang masih menetes di tubuhnya.

Ia keluar dari pintu kamar mandi, tepat saat seorang pria memasuki kamarnya. Pria itu masuk dan duduk begitu saja di tepi kasur. Sakura menatapnya tak peduli. Ia berjalan menuju ke lemari di depan kasurnya. Ia membelakangi pria itu, dan membuka handuk yang melilit tubuhnya. Membiarkannya tegeletak begitu saja di lantai yang dingin, seperti hatinya.

Sakura membuka lemari di depannya. Mengambil satu stel seragam sekolah yang hendak dikenakannya. Belum sempat pakaian itu dikenakannya, pria itu berdiri dan mengeliminasi jarak tubuhnya dengan tubuh sakura yang mulus. Deru nafasnya memberat, tangannya bergerak menggerayangi tubuh di depannya. Meraba-raba pelan gundukan di dada gadis itu. Namun gadis itu tetap diam tak bergeming.

Pria itu rupanya tak kehabisan akal. Dirabanya bagian bawah perut Sakura. Ia menyelipkan jari telunjuknya, disusul dengan 2 jarinya yang lain, mengocoknya dengan cepat.

"Akh.. ssh.. hentikan, Morino-sama.. AKH!"

Sakura mendesah tertahan. Mau tak mau, dirinya terbuai dengan rangsangan itu. Namun ketiga jari itu tak berhenti, malah bergerak semakin cepat. Dengan tangan yang satunya meremas kencang dadanya dan kecupannya di leher jenjang Sakura semakin membuatnya terbuai.

Sakura melenguh panjang. Cairan-cairan kental menetes dari bawah tubuhnya. Membasahi tangan pria itu dan sisanya menetes begitu saja di lantai. Pria yang bernama Morino itu tampaknya merasa aksinya di bawah sudah cukup. Ia menarik ketiga jarinya dan menjilatinya. Meskipun tangan yang satunya tak berhenti meremas kencang gundukan itu bergantian.

Nafas gadis berambut soft pink itu terengah. Namun ia mengatur kembali emosinya, menampilkan wajah sedingin mungkin, meski hatinya ingin menangis dan menjerit marah.

"Ada keperluan apa datang sepagi ini ke kamar saya, Morino-sama?" ucap Sakura dingin pada pria di belakang tubuhnya tanpa menoleh sedikitpun padanya. Pria itu masih memainkan tangannya yang sekarang keduanya telah bergerak meremas bersamaan. Sakura menahan desahan, namun gagal.

'ssh.. aah...'

Desahan Sakura memenuhi kamar sempit itu. Pria di belakangnya terlihat begitu menikmati kegiatannya meski ia bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak ikut mendesah.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Sakura. Aku hanya ingin menikmatimu saja." Ucapnya datar.

"Ma-maaf, Morino-sama, tapi..hmm..pagi ini saya harus berangkat ke sekolah. Ssh.. Saya tidak bisa me- melayani anda.." Sakura berusaha untuk berbicara dengan santai dan usahanya tidak berhasil. Pria itu malah meremasnya lebih kencang, membuatnya mau tak mau mendesah tertahan.

"Tidak mau ya? Bagaimana kalau kau pergi saja dari rumahku dan menjadi gelandangan di luar sana, hmm?". 'Diusir? Tidak! Aku masih ingin hidup dan mengumpulkan uang. Aku belum bisa pergi dari sini!' batinnya. Kemudian ia berbalik, menatap pria besar di hadapannya. Sakura menatap wajah pria itu yang dipenuhi luka-luka.

"Baik, Morino-sama. Biarkan saya menemani anda pagi ini. Tapi sampai pukul 6 saja, saya mohon." Ia memohon pada pria di hadapannya. Pria itu menyeringai, dan dalam satu tarikan ia menarik tubuh itu menuju ke ranjang.

Desahan demi desahan kembali menggema. Dan hatinya luluh lantah.

אהבה

**Kriing...**

Bel sekolah berbunyi, menandakan waktu belajar mengajar akan segera dimulai. Sakura berlari kencang setelah berhasil melewati gerbang sekolah yang sudah hampir ditutup oleh Izumo-sensei dan kotetsu-sensei, dua orang guru kesiswaan yang akan menahan dan memberi hukuman pada siswa yang telat hadir di sekolah tepat waktu.

Kakinya berlari menyusuri koridor sekolah yang mulai sepi menuju ke lantai tiga, kelas XI IPA 10. Sekali melangkah, dua anak tangga dilewatinya sekaligus. Lantai satu dan dua dilewatinya dengan mulus. Tinggal tangga lantai tiga saja!

Langkah kaki itu semakin cepat menapaki tangga yang sedikit lagi berakhir menuntunnya. Dengan satu lompatan, ia melompati 3 anak tangga terakhir sekaligus dan berbelok dengan cepat ke koridor kanan yang akan menuntunnya ke kelasnya. Kakinya menolak keras pada lantai dan membuatnya berlari lebih cepat lagi. Tanpa gadis itu sadari, seorang pemuda tengah berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya sambil membawa setumpuk file dan kertas yang saking banyaknya menutupi pandangannya dan...

BRUUK! Kedua siswa itu saling bertabrakan. Gadis itu tak dapat menahan keseimbangannya dan terjatuh dengan posisi terlentang. Kedua matanya terpejam. Dan BRUUK! Lagi-lagi suara itu terdengar. Dan entah mengapa tiba-tiba tubuhnya terasa berat seperti... tertindih seseorang?

Gadis itu buru-buru membuka matanya dan hampir saja jantungnya copot saat ia melihat pemuda yang baru saja bertabrakan dengannya terjatuh dengan posisinya berada diatas tubuhnya. Kedua iris emeralnya menatap sepasang onyx yang menatapnya dengan ekspresi yang terkejut. Wajahnya yang putih terlihat sangat tampan. Nafas pemuda itu mengenai wajah Sakura yang sontak membuat pipinya terasa panas tak karuan, begitu pula dengan debaran jantungnya yang juga menjadi tak karuan. Jarak antara kedua wajah mereka hanya tinggal sedikit lagi dengan pipi yang mengeluarkan semburat merah.

Mereka berdua terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Otak mereka masih memproses kejadian apa yang sebenarnya baru saja terjadi. Pemuda itu menyadari bahwa posisi mereka saat ini sangat mencurigakan. Dengan sigap ia langsung berdiri dan merapikan seragamnya yang sedikit berantakan karena kejadian tadi. Sedangkan Sakura masih dalam posisi terlentang dengan wajah semerah tomat.

Jantungnya masih berdebar kencang. Darahnya berdesir hangat. Ia merasakan perutnya bergejolak. 'perasaan apa ini?' batinnya gelisah.

Pemuda berambut raven spike itu mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Sakura berdiri. Namun ditepisnya uluran tangan itu. Ia langsung berdiri sendiri dan membungkuk dalam.

"Maaf, aku tak sengaja!"

Dengan langkah seribu, ia berlari meninggalkan pemuda yang ditabraknya. Agar pemuda itu tak dapat melihat wajahnya yang merah.

Sementara pemuda itu masih berdiri menatap punggung gadis itu yang berlari menjauh. Sudut-sudut bibirnya tertarik keatas, menyeringai tipis.

"Hmm.. gadis yang menarik."

אהבה

"Selamat pagi, anak-anak!"

"Selamat pagi, Iruka-sensei!"

Seluruh siswa di kelas XI IPA 10 menjawab greeting singkat dari guru mereka, Iruka-sensei, tak terkecuali Sakura yang juga ikut membalas sambil tersenyum. Menurutnya, Iruka-sensei lah guru yang terbaik, disamping kenyataan bahwa Iruka-sensei mengetahui Sakura 'yang sebenarnya', ia adalah satu-satunya yang tetap tidak pernah memanfaatkan gadis itu dan tidak menjauhinya. Ia memperlakukannya sebagaimana ia memperlakukan siswa yang lain.

Sakura tersenyum tulus.

"Hari ini, seorang siswa baru akan menjadi rekan kalian di kelas ini. Nah mari nak, silahkan masuk."

SREET

Pintu kelas terbuka. Seorang pemuda berambut raven spike memasuki kelas. Tubuhnya tegap dan tinggi. Wajahnya berekspresi dingin dengan kedua onyx yang mampu mempesona siapa saja yang menatapnya. Seluruh siswa perempuan menatap dengan kagum, jika ini anime, anggap saja mata mereka berpendar dan membentuk hati. Sedangkan siswa laki-laki hanya menatap iri dan sebal.

"Nah silahkan perkenalkan dirimu." Iruka-sensei menyuruhnya memeperkenalkan diri. Seketika itu pula, kelas mendadak hening. Ia mengangguk.

"Namaku Uchiha Sasuke, pindahan dari Perfektur Saitama, yoroshiku."

Jantung Sakura berdetak kencang tak karuan. Kedua onyx itu menatapnya terkejut, begitu pula dengan emeraldnya yang melotot tak percaya. Sakura menatap pemuda itu, yang ia tahu ia tabrak dengan brutal beberapa saat lalu.

Sasuke?! Uchiha?! Sakura mendadak teringat sesuatu, memorinya di masa kecil. 'Sasuke... aku merasa pernah pernah mengenalnya... tapi dimana ya?"

Sasuke berjalan menghampiri Sakura. Seluruh kelas menatap mereka tak percaya.

Dan jantungnya berdetak lebih keras.

**To Be Continued**

**Author's note :**

Kyaa! My first rated-M fiction! HUWAAAA! *Geplaked*

Minna! Setelah saya bergelut dengan fic saya yang sebelumnya yaitu "Obake Yashiki" dan detik ini saya bener-bener sadar kalau HUMOR IS NOT ME SO MUCH! Tapi tenang aja, fic itu ga bakal discontinue kok, Cuma butuh beberapa waktu aja,hehe.

Huaa i'm sick about that T.T

Bytheway, sorry banget di sini Sakura digambarkan sebagai gadis tuna susila *ceilah* T.T bukan maksud bashing chara, Cuma biar mendukung cerita ajaa, hehe.

Anyway, maaf kalo bahasanya kurang halus pas bagian lemonnya, maklum belum pengalaman .. atau malah kurang hot ?! *taboked*

Yaudah, segala review, kritik, saran, ditunggu lho :3

Thanks buat yang mau baca.

Sign,

**真奈美**


	2. Frozen Heart

_"Namaku Uchiha Sasuke, pindahan dari Perfektur Saitama, yoroshiku."_

_Jantung Sakura berdetak kencang tak karuan. Kedua onyx itu menatapnya terkejut, begitu pula dengan emeraldnya yang melotot tak percaya. Sakura menatap pemuda itu, yang ia tahu ia tabrak dengan brutal beberapa saat lalu._

_Sasuke?! Uchiha?! Sakura mendadak teringat sesuatu, memorinya di masa kecil. 'Sasuke... aku merasa pernah pernah mengenalnya... tapi dimana ya?"_

_Sasuke berjalan menghampiri Sakura. Seluruh kelas menatap mereka tak percaya._

_Dan jantungnya berdetak lebih keras._

_._

**I Don't Love You**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**M-rated**

**Romance/angst**

**Standard warning applied.**

.

"_I don't love you, like I love you, Yesterday"_

_**My Chemical Romance**_

_**.**_

Sakura tak dapat menahan perasaannya kembali. Jantungnya berdetak terlalu cepat seakan ingin menerobos keluar dari rongga dadanya. Apa ini? Kenapa dia malah berjalan mendekatiku? Tanya gadis itu dalam hati.

Sementara itu, sepasang telinga miliknya menangkap bisikan-bisikan yang lolos terucap dari bibir teman-temannya.

'Huuh! Apa yang dilakukan Sasuke?! Untuk apa dia mau mendekati gadis hina seperti dia?!'

'Benar! Dasar gadis murahan! Pantas saja pria-pria itu bisa tergoda oleh wanita jalang seperti si Haruno itu.'

'Apa bagusnya sih dia?! Mana mungkin Sasuke-kun bisa terpikat oleh orang seperti dia? Jangan-jangan gadis sialan itu menggunakan guna-guna!'

DEG..

Jantungnya yang semula berdetak kencang serasa tertohok mendengar seruan-seruan hinaan dari teman-temannya sendiri. Dengan ekor matanya, Sakura memberanikan diri untuk melirik teman-temannya. Sepasang emerald itu, menyiratkan emosi dalam ketidakpeduliannya.

Semua mata itu, memandangnya seperti sampah.

Ia tahu, seharusnya ia sudah terbiasa untuk mengontrol emosinya. Sama ketika ia tengah menatap semua kliennya. Ia harus bisa membunuh emosinya sebagai manusia.

Karena ia hanyalah boneka porselen yang sudah hancur.

Namun untuk kali ini saja, ia benar-benar muak dengan hidupnya. Matanya serasa memanas, dengan bening yang hampir saja lolos dari kedua bola matanya. Ingin rasanya ia berteriak marah pada seluruh mata yang memandangnya hina seperti sampah. Namun apa daya.

Karena ia hanyalah sisa dari tubuh yang tak berjiwa.

Sakura memejamkan matanya erat. Menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Agar orang-orang tak dapat memandang wajahnya.

PLUK..

Gadis itu merasakan sentuhan hangat di pundaknya. Juga jari-jari hangat yang menyentuh pipinya. Sakura perlahan membuka kedua matanya. Di depannya, Sasuke tengah menatap wajahnya. Kedua onyx yang kelam itu menatap lekat setiap inci wajahnya.

Ketika sepasang mata itu saling bertemu, dunia berhenti berputar.

Seluruh mata memandang mereka dengan penuh heran dan jijik. Bagaikan melihat malaikat yang menyentuh wanita iblis yang bahkan tak pantas untuk ditatap. Berbagai suara-suara miring kembali terdengar di dalam kelas yang kembali terputar waktunya. Menghina gadis itu tanpa perasaan, mengutuk keberadaannya.

Buliran airmata kembali lolos dari kedua emeraldnya. Tangan Sasuke mengusap wajah porselennya dengan lembut. Menghapus airmata yang mengalir dari kedua mata gadis di depannya. Sakura masih terdiam kaku menatap wajah dingin pemuda di hadapannya.

Pemuda itu tersenyum dengan hangat. Gadis itu terkejut. Senyum pemuda di hadannya, membuatnya merasakan kehangatan. Dan rasa aman. Ia tak mempedulikan dunia di sekitarnya, yang memandangnya seakan ia adalah binatang. Budak nafsu para pria hidung belang, hanya untuk sesuap makanan.

Aku memang hina.

Dunia kembali berhenti berputar, seakan tak ingin kehilangan saat-saat indah seperti ini. Ketika kedua tangan kekar itu menarik gadis di hadapannya dengan kerinduan. Memeluknya erat, seakan dunia akan berakhir detik itu juga.

Gadis itu terdiam. Merasakan kehangatan seperti yang pernah ia rasakan. Sama persis dengan perasaan di hatinya bertahun-tahun silam. Orang ini, adalah orang yang sama. Meski ia tak tahu pasti siapa orang itu.

Kepala pemuda itu menelusup pada leher jenjang Sakura. Mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga gadis itu. Membuka mulutnya, dan berbisik perlahan. Membuat jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak.

"Semua sudah selesai. Semua akan baik-baik saja, Sakura..."

אהבה

Jam dinding berdentang berkali-kali menggema. Seiring dengan menggelapnya langit di luar jendela kamarnya yang usang dan tua. Sakura berdiri di dalam kamar mandi di kamarnya. Menyalakan kran air dingin dan berdiri di bawahnya. Ia terdiam, berharap tetesan airnya dapat membawa dirinya pergi jauh dari tempat ini. Neraka dunia yang membuatnya terjebak dalam sulitnya hidup. Membuatnya terjebak dalam dunia yang bahkan tak seharusnya ia sentuh.

Namun, sudah tak ada yang bisa ditangisi lagi.

Rasanya sudah lama sekali saat pertama kali ia berada di tempat kumuh ini. Menghabiskan waktunya dengan menjual tubuhnya hanya untuk membiayai hidupnya. Dan sebagai ucapan 'terimakasih' pada Morino Ibiki, pria yang telah memungutnya dari tepi jalanan. Pria yang juga merenggut miliknya yang paling berharga. Sakura mengelus bagian bawah perutnya yang terasa perih. Dunia memanglah sebagian kecil dari neraka.

Gadis itu tersenyum pahit.

Bersamaan dengan hatinya yang hancur, perasaannya kembali menghangat saat memorinya kembali memutar kejadian di dalam kelas beberapa jam silam. Ketika pemuda yang rasanya pernah dikenalnya belasan tahun silam, kembali muncul dalam hidupnya. Memeluknya erat. Membuatnya terbuai melupakan sekeping hidupnya yang telah hancur sekian lama. Tanpa mempedulikan sekumpulan mata yang menatanya hina.

'Siapa dia? Aku merasa pernah mengenalnya di suatu tempat...'

Hati kecilnya berharap, Sasuke dapat membawanya pergi. Meninggalkan sejuta kenangan pahit dan menukarnya dengan sekeping saja kegembiraan.

Namun hati kecilnya ingin Sasuke membuangnya.

Suara seseorang terdengar dari kamarnya. Membuat bayang-bayang semu kebahagian dalam kepalanya retak dan menghilang. Memunculkan emosi liarnya untuk berontak, yang kembali dikekangnya erat-erat.

"Siapa disana?" ucap Sakura dengan suara yang dibuat manja sedemikian rupa.

Seorang pria paruh baya muncul di ambang kamar mandinya yang tak berpintu. Kedua matanya menatap tubuh indah yang menggoda di depannya. Membuat tempo nafasnya menjadi lebih berat.

Gadis itu tersenyum menggoda, menutupi luka hatinya.

"Aah... Jiraiya-sama. Apa anda ingin bergabung?" tanyanya sembari melangkah mendekat pada pria di ambang pintu kamar mandinya. Mengedipkan sebelah matanya dengan nakal. Dan mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher pria di depannya. Yang direspon dengan remasan-remasan pada tubuh bagian bawahnya. Membuatnya mendesah dengan nakal.

Pria itu menggendong gadis di depannya tanpa melepaskan remasannya. Menghempaskan tubuhnya dalam bath tub berisi air hangat. Membuka satu per satu pakaiannya, dan ikut masuk ke dalamnya.

"Itulah alasanku kemari, Nona." Ujar pria itu.

Kembali desahan erotis menggema di dalam salah satu ruangan yang berada dalam gedung kumuh penuh dosa.

Dan jiwa gadis itu hancur, bersama dengan retaknya tubuh porselennya.

אהבה

Jam dinding berdentang berkali-kali menggema. Seiring dengan menggelapnya langit di luar jendela kamarnya yang luas dan tertata rapi. Pemuda itu berusaha memejamkan matanya. Namun perasaannya sangat gelisah, bercampur satu dengan rasa bahagia.

Memorinya kembali berputar pada kejadian tempo siang. Ketika ia memeluk Sakura, gadis yang sudah lama ia cari selama beberapa tahun terakhir. Gadis itu tak pernah berubah. Tetap menguarkan pesona dari dalam tubuhnya.

Namun sepertinya agak berbeda. Ada rasa tertekan ketika ia memeluk gadis itu. Tekanan rasa hina dan benci dari ruang kelas yang menjadi saksinya. Mengintimidasi.

Membuat hatinya resah.

Sasuke terbangun dari posisi tidurnya. Membuka jendela kamarnya yang menghadap langsung dengan langit lepas dan kebun yang luas. Diperhatikannya bulan yang bersinar terang, membuat hatinya semakin resah.

Sakura. Sepertinya gadis itu melupakannya. Gadis itu sama sekali tak membalas pelukannya. Membiarkannya mencintai sepihak. Apakah ia telah lupa? Pemuda itu sama sekali tak tahu.

Ditatapnya kasur besar miliknya. Dengan seprai yang berantakan dan tak beraturan. Ia mendekati ranjangnya. Membiarkan tubuhnya kembali terbaring di kasurnya yang hangat. Ia memperhatikan gadis berambut indigo yang tertidur di sampingnya. Merasakan deru nafasnya.

Sasuke mendesah perlahan. Imajinasinya berjalan. Kini ia berharap bahwa gadis di depannya adalah gadis yang berada dalam dekapannya beberapa jam lalu. Bukan gadis yang memiliki cincin yang sama seperti yang terlingkar di jari manisnya semenjak beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Ia kembali menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan hampa.

Berharap impiannya menjadi nyata

אהבה

Sakura mengerjapkan kedua matanya. Ia tersadar kembali dari mimpi buruknya. Diambilnya segelas air dari meja reyot di samping kasurnya yang tak kalah reyotnya. Diteguknya segelas air itu dengan tergesa. Ia terduduk lemas di atas kasurnya. Menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan selimut yang seadanya. Ia tak ingin menatap tubuhnya sendiri.

Terlalu banyak dosa.

Ya. Terlalu banyak dosa. Membuat hatinya ingin menjerit. Pinggulnya masih ngilu, setelah melayani pria paruh baya itu beberapa jam lalu. Semalaman penuh dengan pria yang sama, dan uang yang jumlahnya tak seberapa. Pria itu memperlakukan tubuhnya dengan kasar. Seakan ia hanya mainan yang bisa diperlakukan seperti apa saja sesuka hati.

Tapi, memang itu kenyatannya kan?

Sinar mentari mengintip melewati sela-sela jendelanya yang tak tertutupi gorden. Hari sudah beranjak pukul delapan pagi. Ini adalah hari Minggu.

Sakura tersadar. Inilah hari terburuk dalam hidupnya selama sepekan. Hari Minggu. Dimana para pengunjung datang mulai dari pagi hingga larut malam. Dengan harga yang sangat murah.

Uang ya...

Sakura menekuk lutunya, menenggelamkan kepalanya dalam kedua lututnya. Ia lelah berurusan dengan uang dan 'pekerjaan'. Ia berharap seseorang datang dan meneyelamatkannya sekarang juga.

Tok...tok...tok..

Seseorang mengetuk pintunya dari luar sana. Sakura buru-buru merapikan rambutnya asal. Namun tak berminat untuk membuka pintunya.

"Sakura-chaaan!"

Seseorang memanggilnya dengan suara yang bahagia dan sangat familiar di telinganya. Suara pemuda itu, ia hafal suara itu. Jantung berdegup kencang, seakan ia adalah buronan yang tertangkap basah. Sakura hendak bangkit dan kabur, namun semuanya terlambat.

Pemuda itu terlanjur masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan menarik tubuhnya dan menindih tubuhnya di atas ranjang. Sakura memalingkan wajahnya dan menutup matanya erat. Namun tangan pemuda itu meraih dagunya. Akhirnya Sakura membuka kedua matanya. Dan terkejut melihat pemuda yang kini mulai menyentuh tubuhnya.

"Apakah seperti ini caramu menyambut pelangganmu, Sakura-chan?" tanya pemuda itu, sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya pada kedua gundukan di dada sakura dan menjilatnya.

"Ssh.. Akh... Uzumaki-sama..."

.

.

.

.

"HAHAHAHA! MUAHAHAHA!" mendadak Naruto bangkit dan tertawa sejadi-jadinya. Ia tertawa hingga terjungkal hingga airmata sedikit keluar dari kedua iris sapphirenya. Wajah Sakura yang merona mendadak menjadi kesal. Ia meluncurkan sebuah pukulan keras pada kepala duren yang terbaring sambil tertawa keras di sampingnya dan sukses membuat pemuda itu bungkam.

"Aww! Sakit tahu! Kamu mukul-mukul segala sih! Bukannya bilang terimakasih kek atau apa kek!" Pemuda itu marah-marah pada gadis yang masih telanjang bulat di sampingnya. Gadis itu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Itu memang pantas kau dapatkan! Untuk apa kau tertawa-tawa setelah apa yang kau lakukan padaku, dasar Naruto-Baka!"

"Astagaa aku kan Cuma bercanda! Daripada itu, lebih baik bersihkan tubuhmu dan kita jalan-jalan hari ini, bagaimana?!" Pemuda itu nyengir memamerkan deretan giginya yang bersih. Sakura tertegun sejenak. Segalanya serasa seperti mimpi.

Kami-sama, terimakasih telah menjawab doaku.

"Jalan-jalan.. tapi bagaimana kalau-"

"Tak usah khawatir dengan 'pelanggan', aku sudah memesanmu seharian! Jadi, bagaimana, Sakura-chan, kau mau?" Naruto menawarkan sekali lagi. Tanpa menunggu lebih lama, Sakura melompat menuruni kasurnya dan berjalan setengah berlari menuju kamar mandinya.

"Benarkah? Terimakasih, Naruto-kun!"

Ia berjalan riang menuju kamar mandinya yang tak berpintu. Ia memandang lantai kamar mandi itu, penuh dengan ceceran cairan kental di atasnya. Senyumnya kembali memudar.

"Hey, tak perlu murung begitu, Sakura-chan. Ayo langsung saja bersihkan tubuhmu!" Sakura tersentak lantaran Naruto ternyata mengikutinya ke kamar mandi. Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Baka! Kenapa kau mengikutiku kemari?! Pergi sana! Kau membuatku malu!"

"Benarkah? Masa Cuma segini saja kau malu?" Goda Naruto. Semburat merah muncul di kedua pipi porselen Sakura.

"Ah, lupakan! Pokoknya aku mau mandi!"

Sakura menyiram tubuhnya dengan air dingin. Membasuh mulai dari puncak kepala sampai ujung kakinya. Sementara Naruto memandanginya dari pintu kamar mandi. Ia melangkah masuk, menanggalkan seluruh pakaiannya. Ia menyentuh tubuh mulus Sakura dari belakang. Sakura terdiam, kembali membunuh perasaannya.

Ternyata, Naruto tak jauh berbeda dengan orang lain.

Berengsek!

"Ne, Sakura-chan, aku tak heran mengapa banyak pria yang menjadi klien tetapmu."

Naruto mulai menciumi leher jenjang gadis di depannya. Meninggalkan tanda kemerahan di sana. Keduanya mendesah. Lengan pemuda itu bergerak, dengan salah satu tangannya meremas pelan gundukan pada dada Sakura dan tangan lainnya meraba bagian bawah gadis itu. Tanpa terasa, airmata jatuh dari kedua emerald gadis itu dan ia terisak. Pemuda itu menghentikan aksinya dan membalikkan tubuh Sakura.

"Sakura-chan! Kau marah ya? Maaf, aku kan Cuma bercanda!"

Inikah yang namanya candaan?

"A..aku..aku.." Sakura masih terisak.

"Ya ampun, ternyata aku kelewatan.."

Melihat ekspresi menyesal pada wajah pemuda itu, Sakura langsung menyadari bahwa pemuda itu memang hanya main-main. Naruto memang suka bercanda, dan memang sangat berlebihan. Persis seperti tadi. Sakura berjinjit dan mengecup singkat bibir pemuda itu.

"Baiklah, Baka, aku percaya padamu." Sakura berhenti terisak dan memandang Naruto dengan senyum.

"Yokatta! Aku kira kau akan marah padaku!" Pemuda itu nyengir selebar-lebarnya. Ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Dan Sakura balas tersenyum padanya.

'Jika aku wanita baik-baik, aku pasti sudah menghajarmu!' Inner Sakura berbicara.

"Ne... Sakura-chan, sebelum kita pergi, aku mau meminta satu hal.."

"Apa itu?"

"Saat aku berangkat kesini, aku sangat terburu-buru dan ternyata lupa belum mandi. Karena itu... tolong mandikan aku ya!" Dengan innocence, Naruto meminta. Sakura tersenyum.

'Jika permintaannya sesederhana ini setelah ia membayarku, aku tidak apa-apa'

"Baiklah!" Mereka berdua tersenyum. Sakura mulai menyiram tubuh Naruto, dan memandikannya dengan lembut.

Sekeping kebahagiaan muncul di akhir pekannya.

Sementara itu, sepasang mata mengintip, dan menyala marah.

אהבה

Minggu pagi yang cerah. Sasuke duduk terdiam di salah satu bangku taman di bawah sebuah pohon besar. Tatapan onyxnya kosong. Ia tak peduli dengan orang-orang yang sendari tadi lewat dan menatapnya.

Ia melirik arloji di tangannya. Sudah pukul delapan. Berarti ini sudah jam kedua ia meninggalkan rumahnya tanpa permisi. Ia memilih kabur, menghilangkan rasa penatnya akan keluarga yang terlalu memaksakan tanpa peduli akan keinginannya.

Ia hanya menginginkan Sakura mendampinginya, tak lebih. Bukan bersama gadis lain, dalam usianya yang semuda ini.

Apa itu salah?

Sasuke mendesah dan kembali hanyut dalam imajinasinya. Membunuh perasaannya.

אהבה

Minggu pagi mulai beranjak semakin panas. Gadis itu memandang jam tangan di tangan kirinya.

Sudah jam setengah sembilan. Sakura sangat bahagia. Baru kali ini ia bisa sebebas ini di hari libur. Terlepas dari kenyataan entah bagaimana caranya Naruto mengetahui tempat ia menimbun dosa.

"Hey baka, aku mau tanya sesuatu."

"Apa?"

"Darimana kau tahu tempat 'tinggalku'?"

Naruto yang tadinya sedang jalan-jalan saja menanggapi pertanyaan Sakura dengan asalnya. "Ada laah, pokoknya dari seseorang, hehe." Bukannya menjawab dengan benar, ia malah kembali bercanda.

DUAK!

Satu jitakan mendarat sukses di puncak kepala durennya. Ia kembali meringis dan mengelus kepalanya. Sakura hanya tersenyum puas.

"Kau ini kenapa sih?! Sepertinya ini memang hobbymu, Sakura. Menjitak kepala orang!" Naruto mendelik kesal sambil memeletkan lidahnya.

"Kau sendiri yang bodoh, aku kan bertanya serius!" Sakura balas memeletkan lidahnya.

Keduanya tertawa bersama.

Sakura membatin senang. Terimakasih, Kami-sama!

Sasuke masih melamun dalam diam. Pikirannya masih memebayangkan hal yang sama semenjak beberapa jam lalu.

Imajinasinya terhenti, ketika ia mendengar suara sepasang pemuda yang tertawa mendekat ke arahnya. Sasuke mendongakkan kepalanya, mencari sumber suara.

Kedua onyxnya terbelalak sempurna. Ketika ia melihat Sakura sedang tertawa lepas bersama seorang pemuda yang sepertinya pernah dilihatnya.

Ia tak peduli dengan pemuda itu. Ia merasakan gejolak amarah dalam dadanya. Sasuke berdiri, mengepal tinju pada kedua tangannya. ia berjalan secepat mungkin ke arah mereka.

Sakura dan Naruto tak menyadari aura kemarahan yang menguar dari tubuh Sasuke yang berjalan mendekati mereka berdua.

"Hey! Sasuke! Selamat pa-"

Belum kalimat itu lolos dari mulutnya, sebuah tinju melayang sempurna pada pipinya. Membuat pemuda bermata sapphire itu terjatuh. Dengan darah yang menetes dari ujung bibirnya.

Sasuke menatap kedua sapphire itu dengan tajam dan dingin yang dibalas dengan keterkejutan dan kemarahan. Sementara itu, gadis bermata emerald itu terdiam. Melihat kedua pemuda itu saling adu jontos, ia hanya larut dalam benaknya sendiri.

Dunia memang sudah gila.

**To Be Continued**

**Author's note:**

** Huah ! garing abis nih chapter emang! Ne minna, maaf ya ini apdetnya lama banget. Abis aku kebanyakan makan fisika siih, hahaha *geplaked* **

** Anyway, ayo balas review :3**

**Myself : Heah! Benarkah? Arigatou :)**

**Ongkitang : okeh ini apdet ;)**

**Guest : ini udah ditambah yaaa, tapi masih garing banget. Maklum baru pemulaa *taboked***

**Mewchan : Doumo arogatou :3**

**Guesswho : Yosh!**

**Sasusaku Kira : Hnn gimana yaaa? Masalah akhirnya mau gimana tunggu aja deh chapter-chapter selanjutnya ya ;D**

**Hiruno Uchiha : Ooh itu... tunggu aja ya, hehe apakah mereka bakal bersatu atau tidaknya :p**

** Minna, doumo arigatou udah baca dan review fic abal si author dongdong ini :3**

** Maaf kalau chap ini rasanya terburu-buru banget, abis ngantuk nih besok sekolah pagi, haha. (yaah, author juga manusia! *nyanyi*)**

** Akhir kata, semangat, dan review ya :3**

**Sign,**

**真奈****美**


	3. Aku Hanya Ingin

_Kedua onyxnya terbelalak sempurna. Ketika ia melihat Sakura sedang tertawa lepas bersama seorang pemuda yang sepertinya pernah dilihatnya._

_Ia tak peduli dengan pemuda itu. Ia merasakan gejolak amarah dalam dadanya. Sasuke berdiri, mengepal tinju pada kedua tangannya. ia berjalan secepat mungkin ke arah mereka._

_Sakura dan Naruto tak menyadari aura kemarahan yang menguar dari tubuh Sasuke yang berjalan mendekati mereka berdua._

_"Hey! Sasuke! Selamat pa-"_

_Belum kalimat itu lolos dari mulutnya, sebuah tinju melayang sempurna pada pipinya. Membuat pemuda bermata sapphire itu terjatuh. Dengan darah yang menetes dari ujung bibirnya._

_Sasuke menatap kedua sapphire itu dengan tajam dan dingin yang dibalas dengan keterkejutan dan kemarahan. Sementara itu, gadis bermata emerald itu terdiam. Melihat kedua pemuda itu saling adu jontos, ia hanya larut dalam benaknya sendiri._

_Dunia memang sudah gila._

_._

**I Don't Love You**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**M-rated**

**Romance/angst**

**Standard warning applied.**

.

"_I don't love you, like I love you, Yesterday"_

_**My Chemical Romance**_

_**.**_

Sakura terdiam membisu, melihat perkelahian sengit antara dua orang pemuda yang dikenalnya. Tak ada niatan sama sekali dalam hatinya, bahkan hanya untuk sekedar melerai. Hatinya telah membeku, meski jauh dalam hati kecilnya ia ingin menjerit untuk menghentikan adu jontos yang sekarang menarik perhatian orang-orang di sekitar mereka.

DUAK!

Sebuah pukulan keras menghantam perut Sasuke. Membuatnya tersungkur menahan perih. Pemuda bermata onyx itu memegangi perutnya yang terasa sangat ngilu. Sedangkan Naruto menatap pemuda di depannya dengan nafas tersengal. Tubuhnya sudah babak belur. Tak berbeda jauh dengan keadaan Sasuke.

"Sudah hentikan, Sasuke...hosh...hosh.."

Naruto berusaha menghentikan kelakuan membabi buta siswa baru itu. Namun orang yang diajaknya berbicara tidak mau mengikuti keinginannya.

"Hosh.. tidak bisa! Brengsek!"

Sasuke bangkit berdiri dengan susah payah. Menghiraukan rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya. Kerumunan orang di sekitarnya menatap iba dan berbalik menjauh, tanpa berani ikut campur dalam perkelahian mereka.

Sementara orang-orang itu pergi, Sakura mengikuti langkah mereka. menghindar dan pergi, seolah tak pernah terjadi apapun. Seakan ia tidak peduli.

Aku hanya ingin ketenangan!

Sasuke kembali memasang kuda-kuda, bersiap untuk menyerang Naruto kembali. Pemuda beriris sapphire di depannya sudah bersiap menahan serangan dari Sasuke. Mereka berdua sudah tahu, tenaga mereka sudah habis terkuras. Namun, ego yang menyuruh mereka untuk memompa energi lebih.

DUAK!

Tinju terakhir mereka saling bersarang di pipi. Membuat mereka terhempas berlawanan arah dan terjatuh di atas tanah. Keduanya sudah tak bisa bangkit berdiri lagi. Tenaga terakhir mereka sudah terbuang. Untuk pukulan terkahir.

Mereka impas.

אהבה

Langit siang tampak cerah dengan awan yang berarak pelan tertiup angin. Sakura berdiri di bawah sebuah pohon tunggal yang berdiri tegak diatas bukit yang kini dijejaknya. Kedua mata emeraldnya memandang jauh ke depan, menerawang seakan kedua bola matanya dapat memandang menembus ruang dan waktu.

Tubuhnya beringsut di atas tanah beralas rumput yang terasa lembap. Ia menekuk lututnya dan menenggelamkan kepalanya dalam pelukan lengannya sendiri. Pikirannya mengawang jauh. Mengingat semua memori masa kecilnya.

Ia ingat sekali, ketika masih kecil dulu, ia sering menghabiskan sore hari bermain dengan teman-temannya di atas bukit ini. Bersama pohon besar yang menjadi saksi bisu canda tawa polos anak-anak kecil di masa silam. Betapa hatinya ngilu mengenang masa kecilnya yang sangat bahagia. Dikelilingi kasih sayang dan cinta dari ayahnya dan semua teman-temannya.

Dimana mereka sekarang? Hanya itu yang terngiang dalam kepalanya. Kedua orangtuannya telah damai disisi Tuhan. Gadis itu menggenggam kedua tangannya dan berdoa dalam tenang.

Bahagiakanlah mereka disisiMu...

Dimana teman-temannya berada? Sudah tak ada lagi orang yang dikenalnya semasa kecil ada di sisinya detik ini. Ia rindu pada sahabat-sahabatnya. Nara Shikamaru, bocah pemalas berambut nanas itu, pergi 8 tahun silam, menjelajah Eropa. Karin, teman dekatnya saat ia masih menginjak kelas 8, pun pindah entah kemana. Masih ada banyak lagi, Chouji, Lee, Kiba, Shino, Matsuri, Gaara, Sai...

Sakura menunduk semakin dalam. Menggenggam lengan pucatnya semakin erat dan mendekatkannya di dadanya yang tersengal menahan isak tangis yang sejak tadi ditahannya. Kedua matanya terpejam erat. Ia meminta.

Pertemukanlah aku dengan mereka, Tuhan...

Gadis itu menangis keras dalam kesendirian. Meraung pedih dan terluka. Ia menggenggam dadanya yang terasa sakit. Pecah sudah hatinya yang berusaha dibekukannya dua tahun silam, ketika kenyataan-kenyataan pahit itu mulai mendatanginya sebagai cobaan yang begitu berat.

Lindungi aku, Tuhan...

Tangisnya semakin menjadi. Ketika disadarinya bahwa dirinya terlalu jauh dari Tuhan. Ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang tak bisa berjuang untuk keluar dari lingkaran setan dalam hidupnya. Yang membuatnya menghalalkan cara apapun untuk bisa menghidupi tubuhnya agar bisa bertahan hidup.

Maafkan aku, Tuhan...

Sakura menangis. Berharap segala dosa dapat terhapus dari tubuhnya. Dan membawanya pergi. Kemanapun ia tak peduli. Yang penting ia bisa hidup tenang dan bahagia. Secercah harapan timbul dalam tangisannya. Ia kembali berdoa.

Berikanlah aku kebahagiaan...

Aku hanya butuh kebahagiaan!

Tangisnya kembali pecah. Terbawa oleh angin yang berembus perlahan, seakan menyapu air mata dari pipinya dan memeluk tubuhnya dalam ketenangan.

PLUK

Sebuah telapak tangan menyentuh pundaknya. Membuat tangisnya sedikit mereda. Ketika ia menengokkan kepalanya, hatinya merasakan kebahagiaan.

Ia merasa Tuhan telah menjawab doanya.

אהבה

Langit siang tampak cerah dengan awan yang berarak pelan tertiup angin. Kedua pemuda itu masih terdiam dalam posisi terlentang, kehabisan tenaga. Keduanya menatap langit biru di depan mata mereka. Taman tempat mereka terdiam sangat sepi. Tidak ada seorang pun di sana. Hanya pepohonan tua yang menaungi sebagian wajah mereka yang terpapar mentari.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?..."

Sasuke memecah keheningan yang membelenggu mereka semenjak mereka saling terjerembap ke tanah yang dingin. Orang yang diajaknya bicara kini berekspresi kebingungan. Ia tak mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh pemudah bermata onyx itu.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan... bersama Sakura?!"

Nada suaranya meninggi. Wajah pemuda stoic itu mengeras menahan emosi. Kedua tangannya mengepal di sisi tubuhnya yang tak berdaya.

"Bukan apa-apa. Kami hanya jalan-jalan saja..."

Naruto membalas sekenanya. Moodnya sudah jongkok semenjak Sasuke tiba-tiba memukulnya beberapa jam lalu. Belum lagi Sakura tiba-tiba menghilang, membuat moodnya semakin turun drastis. 'Sakura pasti bad mood gara-gara barusan. Kacau deh rencanaku menghiburnya. Dasar pantat ayam sialan!' umpat Naruto dalam hati.

"Kau bohong!"

Sasuke tak mempercayai kata-kata pemuda berambut kuning yang masih terlentang di depannya. Sementara ia sendiri sudah bangkit terduduk di tempatnya.

"Aku tidak bohong! Teme!"

Pemuda bermata sapphire itu tersulut emosinya. Ia menunjuk-nunjuk Sasuke setelah ia bangkit duduk menyamakan dirinya dengan Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu jelaskan semuanya padaku, dobe!

"Baik! Akan kujelaskan! Tapi sebelum itu..."

Naruto bangkit berdiri dari posisi duduknya. Ia menepuk pakaiannya yang kotor. 'yah, setidaknya tanahnya menghilang' gumamnya. Ia berjalan ke arah Sasuke yang masih duduk. Mata pemuda stoic itu melebar, ketika seseorang dengan mata secerah langit biru mengulurkan tangannya membantunya berdiri dengan senyum lebarnya yang sehangat mentari.

אהבה

PLUK

Sebuah telapak tangan menyentuh pundaknya. Membuat tangisnya sedikit mereda. Ketika ia menengokkan kepalanya, hatinya merasakan kebahagiaan.

Ia merasa Tuhan telah menjawab doanya.

Sakura langsung bangkit berdiri dan memeluk pemuda di depannya. Rasa hangat menelusup di dalam dadanya. Ia merasa sekeping beban penderitaannya berkurang. Tangan pemuda itu balas memeluk Sakura. Membuat rasa rindunya hilang.

"Okaerinasai, Shikamaru-kun!"

Sakura menangis semakin keras. Pemuda berambut nanas itu dapat merasakan bahu gadis dalam dekapannya semakin bergetar.

"Hey, Sakura, kau menangis ya? Nanti bajuku basah! Merepotkan!" Ucapnya tanpa dosa.

Sakura menyahut dengan mendongakkan kepalanya dan berekspresi sebal. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya. Shikamaru hanya tertawa pelan. Mereka melepaskan pelukan erat mereka dan mulai kembali duduk di bawah pohon.

Shikamaru mengubah posisi duduknya dan merebahkan tubuhnya di atas rumput. Matanya yang terlihat malas memandangi awan yang bergerak pelan. Sakura pun ikut menidurkan dirinya di atas rumput di samping tubuh sahabat lamanya.

"Shikamaru, akhirnya kau pulang juga.." Ucap Sakura memecah keheningan.

"Yah begitulah.."

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang membuatmu kembali ke Jepang?" Tanya Sakura tak sabar langsung to the point. Ia mengubah posisi tidurnya menyamping menghadap pada Shikamaru yang masih saja memandangi awan dengan asyiknya.

"Aku hanya ingin kembali saja dan menetap lagi disini." Jawabnya singkat.

Mendengar jawaban itu, Sakura tersenyum berbinar. Akhirnya ada lagi yang dapat meringankan perasaan penatnya. Perasaannya yang sempat kalut mulai terobati.

Terimakasih, Tuhan...

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa tadi kau menangis? Sebegitu rindunya kah sampai harus menangis seperti itu?" Shikamaru balik bertanya tanpa mengubah posisi tidurnya. Hanya matanya saja yang melirik pada gadis di sampingnya. Gadis itu menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek.

"Huh! Dasar kau kepedean!"

"Mendokusei.." balasnya acuh tak acuh. Sakura tertawa pelan.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya sedang ada masalah." Ucap Sakura setelah ia berhenti tertawa.

"hn?"

Sakura kembali merebahkan tubuhnya terlentang. Ia menyilangkan kedua lengannya dibelakang kepalanya untuk menghindari tanah menempel di rambutnya. Pikirannya kembali mengawang jauh.

"Ah tidak... tidak apa-apa..."

Keheningan mulai muncul melingkupi keduanya. Shikamaru mulai memejamkan matanya. Merasakan tubuhnya dibelai angin sepoi-sepoi membuat kantuk semakin menerpanya. Sedangkan Sakura masih terjaga dengan berbagai pikiran dalam kepalanya.

"Kau tahu, sebentar lagi musim semi akan datang." Sakura memecah keheningan tanpa sahutan berarti dari pria berambut nanas di sampingnya. Tangannya kembali berada di samping tubuhnya. Ia merasakan rumput yang dingin dalam genggamannya.

Aku tak ingin ia tahu!

"Aku rindu saat bunga-bunga sakura tumbuh menghiasi tempat ini." Kembali ia berbicara dalam sepi. Sepi yang panjang.

.

.

"Kau tahu, filosofi dari bunga sakura?"

Shikamaru membuka matanya dan memecah keheningan. Sakura dengan cepat melirik pada pemuda di sampingnya dan menggeleng.

"Sakura itu, melambangkan dua sisi yang berbeda."

Sakura menelengkan kepalanya tanda tak mengerti.

"Hidup ini memiliki kebalikan. Bisa bahagia, dan bisa juga sedih. Seseorang bisa saja hidup, dan akan mati suatu hari nanti."

Sakura menatap takjub pada pemuda di sebelahnya. Pemuda jenius itu ternyata sudah tumbuh dewasa. Tak hanya sifat malas yang berada di dalam otaknya. Namun juga kebijaksanaan. Gadis itu tersenyum simpul.

"Ada saatnya dalam hidup ini kita bisa berjaya, dan ada kalanya kita kalah dan terjatuh. seperti bunga Sakura yang mekar dengan indah dan layu berguguran ketika waktunya tiba."

Shikamaru bangkit dari tidurnya dan terduduk bersandar pada dahan pohon. Dengan mata yang menerawang jauh. Sakura pun ikut bangkit tanpa menengokkan kepalanya pada arah yang lain selain pada Shikamaru.

"Aku sudah tahu, sejak 2 tahun lalu kau sangat menderita."

Mengingat hal itu, Sakura kembali merasa sedih. Ia kembali rindu pada ayahnya dan keluarganya yang saat itu sangat makmur tiba-tiba harus jatuh miskin ketika perusahaan milik ayahnya harus gulung tikar. Dan hidupnya terjebak dalam jalan takdir yang buruk.

"Maka dari itulah, namamu adalah Sakura..." Shikamaru menggantungkan kalimatnya. Membuat sang pemilik emerald menatapnya tak sabar.

"...Agar kau selalu bersyukur pada Tuhan." Shikamaru menengokkan kepalanya pada Sakura dan tersenyum.

DEG

Sebulir airmata kembali mengalir dari kedua bola matanya. Tangisnya kembali pecah. Ia merasa sangat bersalah pada kedua orangtuanya. Mereka telah menamainya dengan harapan ia dapat tumbuh menjadi gadis yang dekat dengan Tuhan. Namun selama ini ia selalu berpaling dan menganggapNya tak adil.

"Arigatou Shikamaru-kun..."

Sakura menangis sesenggukan. Shikamaru menatapnya bingung.

"Hey, jangan menangis lagi!" namun tangis Sakura malah semakin menderas. Membuatnya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

Wanita memang merepotkan!

Sakura menangis dalam bahagia. Ia merasa bersyukur, ketika ia merasa hidupnya sudah hancur, Tuhan datang melindunginya. Dengan menghadirkan sahabat lamanya, yang mengajarinya hal yang berharga. Betapa Tuhan tak pernah berhenti menyayangi makhluk ciptaanNya.

Sakura menghentikan tangisannya. Ia bertekad dalam hatinya. Ia akan mengubah jalan takdirnya.

Agar Tuhan tetap memberkatinya.

אהבה

Gluk...gluk...gluk...

"Ah! Segarnya!" Naruto meneguk sekaleng soda dingin yang baru saja dibelinya dari sebuah vending machine. Ia kembali meneguk kalengnya yang kedua dengan brutal. Cairan dingin itu mengalir melewati kerongkongannya. Membuat pikirannya segar kembali.

Naruto merogoh sakunya. Mencari beberapa keping recehan dan memasukannya ke dalam lubang koin. Sekaleng soda kembali keluar dan ia mengambilnya. Sambil bersenandung pelan ia melangkah ke arah pemuda yang sedang duduk di sebuah kursi taman. Wajah pemuda stoic itu masih mengeras, belum melunak sama sekali.

Naruto mengulurkan soda di tangan kanannya pada Sasuke dan langsung diambilnya. Ia membuka dan langsung menghabiskannya dalam sekali tegukan. Pemuda berambut kuning itu hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan ikut duduk di sampingnya.

Beberapa lama mereka terdiam dalam hening. Sasuke tak mulai berbicara sama sekali. Sementara Naruto mulai memainkan jemarinya di atas keypad handphonenya. Mengetik pesan singkat. Sasuke mulai penasaran. Akhirnya ia melirikkan matanya pada layar handphone Naruto.

**To : Sakura**

** Kau ada di mana? Kok tiba-tiba hilang? Balas **

Setelah menekan tombol send, ia kembali menyimpan handphonenya di saku celananya. Namun ia merasakan hal yang tidak beres. Dan benar saja. Saat melirik, ia melihat Sasuke menatapnya dengan horror dan mengintimidasi. Naruto hanya bergidik ngeri.

"Hei Teme.." ucap Naruto pada pemuda di sampingnya. Ia menoleh.

"Apa dobe?..."

"APAA?! AKU TIDAK BODOH, SASUKE!" Naruto berteriak-teriak kencang, hingga membuat orang yang lewat menatapnya curiga. Sasuke memukul kepalanya sendiri dan berharap ia menghilang.

Aku tak kenal... aku tak kenal!

"Berisik bodoh! Jangan berteriak di tempat umum!"

"Kau! Dasar pantat ayam sialan!"

"Kepala duren!"

"Anak ayam!"

"Baka-Naruto!"

"Kuso-Sasuke!'

Mereka saling mengumpat dan menghina satu sama lain. Hingga akhirnya mereka kelelahan dan saling terdiam. Dan Naruto kembali memecah keheningan.

"Ah ya sudahlah terserah kau saja!"

.

.

.

"Hey dobe..." Kali ini Sasuke yang mulai angkat bicara. Naruto mengangkat alisnya bingung.

"Apa teme?"

Sasuke berdehem sebentar sebelum memulai berbicara. Naruto menatapnya penasaran. Sedetik, dua detik, tiga detik...

"Cepetan dong katanya tadi mau nanya!" Naruto kembali berteriak mencak-mencak. Sasuke menatapnya pura-pura tidak kenal.

Apa obatnya habis ya?

"Iya iya aku tahu bodoh!"

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang. Sedangkan Naruto? Masih bergumam tak jelas.

"Aku memiliki beberapa pertanyaan.."

Nafas Naruto tercekat. Suasana mendadak hening. Bahkan suara orang berjualan pun mendadak hilang. Jantung Naruto berdetak keras. 'semoga pertanyaannya tak membunuhku!' doanya dalam hati.

"Saat aku mendekati Sakura di hari pertamaku bersekolah, semua orang menatap dengan terkejut dan menghina. Seakan..."

Sasuke menghentikan kalimatnya di tengah-tengah. Menghela nafas panjang-lagi-. Dan Naruto terduduk diam, dengan keringat dingin mengalir di pelipisnya.

"...Seakan-akan Sakura adalah orang yang berdosa..."

DEG

Nafas Naruto kembali tercekat. Malah rasanya ia sedang dicekik orang. Wajahnya semakin pucat. Ia bingung bagaimana harus menjelaskannya pada Sasuke. Salah-salah bisa saja ia mati dikeroyok Sasuke. Ia menelan ludah.

Dunia ini kejam!

"Jadi... ada apa sebenarnya dengan Sakura?"

HUAA MAMAAA!

Naruto menjerit dalam hati. Merasa hidupnya akan berakhir detik itu juga saat ia sudah selesai menjelaskan segalanya. Dunia memang tak adil!

"Ano... i-itu..."

Kini giliran Sasuke yang menunggunya berbicara. Satu detik, dua detik, tiga detik...

"HEH! CEPAT JAWAB AKU BODOH!" Sasuke kini berteriak dan kehilangan image tenangnya. Orang-orang yang lewat hanya bisa sweatdrop berjamaah. Dan Naruto memasang troll face.

"Iya ya! Ayam! Sabar sedikit bisa tidak?!" Naruto membalas dengan sewot. Sasuke berusaha menahan emosinya. Berharap tidak ada orang yang mengenalnya saat ia berteriak tadi.

Harga diri Uchiha dipertaruhkan!

Naruto berdehem sebelum ia siap berbicara.

"Sakura itu... gadis yang baik."

Jawaban Naruto sangat menggantung dan tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan pertanyaannya. Sasuke terdiam menunggu jawaban yang selanjutnya.

"Namun sayangnya, takdir sering berkata lain padanya..."

Takdir?

Sasuke masih terdiam dengan sabar menunggu jawaban pemuda kuning di sampingnya.

"Keadaan yang membuatnya seperti ini, tolong jangan menyalahkannya..."

Menyalahkan?

"Apa maksudmu? Katakan lebih jelas!"

Nada suara Sasuke meninggi, memaksa Naruto berbicara lebih banyak. Ia tak sabar apalagi saat melihat wajah Naruto yang sangat mencurigakan.

"Sebelum aku melanjutkannya... aku mau bertanya satu hal..."

Kini Sasuke yang memandang Naruto tak mengerti.

"Kenapa kau menanyakan semua hal ini?" Tanya Naruto serius. Wajah bodohnya-menurut Sasuke- berganti mengeras. Menandakan ia sedang tak main-main kali ini. Sasuke menghembuskan nafasnya dengan keras.

"Apakah ini salah, jika aku mencintainya?"

Kedua sapphire Naruto melebar. Mencintai Sakura? Perasaannya mendadak bahagia. Ia menatap wajah Sasuke sekali lagi, dan ia menemukan keyakinan pada wajah itu.

Dialah orang yang tepat!

Naruto nyengir selebar-lebarnya. Kemudian sebelah tangannya merangkul Sasuke mendadak, membuat pemuda itu terkejut. Naruto pun melepaskan rangkulannya yang mendadak itu karena dilihatnya Sasuke menjadi syok. Kemudian Naruto memandangnya penuh arti.

"Kalau kau benar mencintainya..."

Naruto terdiam sesaat. Membuat suasana dalam jiwa Sasuke menjadi semakin menegang.

"...Lindungilah dia..."

Kedua sapphire itu menatapnya kembali penuh harap. Kedua onyx di hadapannya balas menatap. Seperti mereka tengah mengikat janji dalam jiwa, untuk tak pernah mengingkarinya.

"...Karena yang dibutuhkannya hanyalah cinta."

Cinta?

"Sakura... dia terjebak dalam takdir. Dunia yang membuatnya gelap mata hingga ia memilih jalan yang tak seharusnya.."

Gelap mata?

Jalan yang tak seharusnya?

Aku ingin mengerti!

"Kalau begitu, apakah takdir yang dipilihnya?"

.

.

.

"Ia memilih... untuk tersentuh dosa dan turun ke Neraka..." Ekspresi Naruto melemah, frustasi. Ia tak dapat menyembunyikan rasa pedih yang ditahannya.

Kenapa gadis itu berani menyentuh dosa?

Sasuke tertegun. Seakan ia tersambar petir. Tanpa Naruto menjelaskan apa yang seharusnya, ia sudah paham betul maksudnya. Yang tak ia mengerti adalah, sebegitu parahnyakah dunia hingga gadis itu berani mengepakkan sayapnya pada dunia yang kelam?

Dunia memang sudah gila.

Keheningan kembali muncul menyelimuti keduanya. Tanpa sepatah katapun yang terucap, keduanya sudah mengerti dan bisa berbicara takdir lewat telepati.

אהבה

Sudah sekian jam berlalu. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 4 sore ketika gadis itu melirik jam tangan kecil yang menghiasi tangan kirinya. Namun ia tak peduli. Kini ia sedang berbahagia, melepas rindu dengan teman masa kecilnya.

"Hahahaha... begitu ternyata! Eh ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana dengan Chouji dan Lee sekarang?"

Pemuda yang ia ajak mengobrol meliriknya sambil tetap tertidur di rumput yang dingin. Sambil merasakan angin sore yang membelainya lembut.

"Mereka baik-baik saja. Chouji masih mengikuti sekolah memasaknya di Itali, dan Lee juga masih berjuang mendalami Kung Fu di China sana.."

"Ah begitu... kangen juga dengan mereka! aku tak sabar bisa bertemu lagi dengan mereka!"

Shikamaru membalas dengan senyum. Sudah sekian jam berlalu dan ia menghabiskannya di sini, membagi kabar dari teman-temannya di masa lalu bersama Sakura yang kini merindukan mereka semua. Lebih tepatnya ia harus menjawab panjang lebar pertanyaan-pertanyaan Sakura dan mendengarkannya bercerita.

Merepotkan, eh?

Tapi sekali-kali, tidak apa-apa kan?

"Oh ya, sampai lupa... aku mau menceritakan sesuatu.."

Lama-lama Shikamaru bosan dengan pembicaraan mereka. apalagi sekarang Sakura mulai bercerita. Ini akan jadi sore yang panjang.

Merepotkan!

"Kemarin, seorang siswa baru saja pindah ke kelasku. Ia tampan sekali! Mata hitamnya yang dingin dan misterius, wajahnya yang sempurna, tubuhnya yang atletis, kyaa! Dia keren sekali!"

Mata emerald Sakura berbinar-binar saat menceritakan pangeran pujaannya. Apalagi saat ia menceritakan pertemuan pertama mereka yang sangat menakjubkan.

"Seperti di drama saja! Aku bertabrakan dengannya, dan pada detik itu aku sangat malu. Barulah saat di kelas aku menyadarinya! Aku benar-benar suka padanya!"

Binar di matanya semakin berkilau. Shikamaru menatap gadis di depannya dengan penuh arti. Dalam hatinya ia ikut senang. Seumur hidupnya ia sangat tahu, Sakura sangat tomboy. Ia sampai berdoa agar suatu hari Sakura terbukti memang seorang wanita normal.

Dan doanya terkabulkan. Fiuh...

"Kalau begitu... coba jelaskan siapa orang itu, Sakura" pintanya seperti acuh tak acuh.

Mendengar permintaan setengah tidak niat seperti itu, Sakura memeletkan lidahnya lagi.

"Kau itu! Tadi kan aku sudah cerita! Ia tampan sekali! Mata hitamnya yang dingin dan misterius, wajahnya yang sempurna, dan tubuhnya yang atletis!"

Wanita terbukti merepotkan!

"Sakura, pemuda seperti itu bisa kau temui dimana saja. Maksudku jelaskan lebih detail lagi."

"Hn... pemuda itu bermata hitam kelam, dan... oya! Ia memiliki rambut spike! Namanya Uchiha Sasuke, keren kan?!"

DEG

Uchiha...Sasuke?

Shikamaru terbangun tergesa dari posisi tidurnya. Ia memandang Sakura kebingungan. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang tak beres. Ia meneliti setiap inci ekspresi wajah gadis itu, namun tak setitikpun kebohongan ditemukannya.

"Sakura... apa kau yakin ini pertemuan pertamamu dengannya?" Tanya Shikamaru serius. Gadis itu kebingungan.

"Tentu saja! Sudah jelas hari itu adalah hari pertamaku melihatnya!"

Terbukti sudah! Ada sesuatu yang salah disini!

"Kau yakin, Sakura? Kau yakin tidak pernah bertemu dengannya sebelumnya?" Tanyanya lagi. Memastikan kalau Sakura tidak sedang mengerjainya. Namun usahanya gagal.

"Yakin seratus persen!" ucapnya mantap.

"Kau tak lupa kan.. kalau Sasuke itu... teman kita yang dulu?"

DEG

'Teman? Teman apa maksudnya? Aku tak pernah bertemu dengan Sasuke-kun sebelumnya. Apa maksud semua ini?' gumam Sakura bingung. Ia tak mengerti. Baru saja sahabat baiknya mengatakan bahwa Sasuke adalah teman lamanya ketika kecil dulu?

Ini sangat tidak masuk akal!

"Apa maksudmu? Teman kita saat kecil kan hanya Chouji, Lee, Kiba, Shino, Matsuri, Gaara, dan Sai. Tidak ada yang namanya Sasuke!" Bantah Sakura.

Belum sempat ia menjawab, Shikamaru merasakan getaran pada saku kanannya. Ternyata pesan singkat dari Ayahnya, Shikaku Nara.

**From : Otou-san**

** Kau dimana? Aku sudah menyuruh supir pribadiku menjemputmu di gerbang taman kota. Jangan lupa hari ini ada pesta kepindahan kita kemari. Cepatlah**

Cih, merepotkan!

"Maaf Sakura, aku harus pergi dulu."

Shikamaru bangkit berdiri dan merapikan bajunya yang kusut. Sementara Sakura masih memikirkan kata-kata Shikamaru barusan.

Mana mungkin Sasuke adalah teman lamanya?

Sementara itu Shikamaru mengeluarkan secarik kertas dan pulpen dari sakunya dan memberikannya pada Sakura.

"Tuliskan nomormu, nanti aku akan menghubungimu."

Sakura menulis dengan cepat dan langsung mengembalikannya pada Shikamaru.

"Aku pergi dulu ya..." Shikamaru melangkah pergi menjauh dan melambaikan tangannya.

"Hati-hati ya!" Ucap Sakura pada sosok yang pergi menjauh di depan matanya.

Sementara sosok temannya sudah menjauh pergi, ia kembali berdiam dan bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Benarkah Sasuke adalah teman lamanya? Dan kalaupun benar, mengapa ia bisa jadi selupa ini?

Apakah firasatnya benar, saat ia merasa pernah bertemu dengan Sasuke?

Ia tidak tahu.

DRRT...DRRT..

Ponselnya bergetar. Ia mengecek pesan singkat. Ternyata dari Naruto.

**From : Naruto**

** Kau ada di mana? Kok tiba-tiba hilang? Balas **

Sakura membalas pesan itu cepat.

**To : Naruto**

** Maaf tiba-tiba pergi, aku lupa aku ada keperluan. Maaf ya...**

Setelah menekan tombol send, ia pun mengetik pesan barunya untuk temannya. Ia sudah bertekad tidak akan kembali lagi ke rumah jahanam itu. Ia tidak peduli apakah pemilik tempat itu akan memburu dan membunuhnya.

Yang penting, aku terbebas dari dosa.

Sakura mengecek isi dompetnya. 'Bagus!' gumamnya dalam hati. Kartu ATM miliknya masih ada. Juga beberapa uang di dalam dompetnya.

Aku bisa bebas!

Jari lentiknya menari lincah di atas keypad handphonenya. Memencet beberapa digit nomor dan menuliskan pesan singkat.

**To : Pig**

** Pig, boleh aku ke rumahmu sekarang?**

**Send!**

Sakura gelisah. Menuggu pesan balasan dari temannya. Belum sempat semenit menunggu, sebuah pesan masuk ke ponselnya.

**From : Pig**

** Tentu saja boleh, Jidat sayang :3**

Senyum Sakura mengembang sempurna.

Aku akan pergi!

Tunggu aku, Sasuke-kun!

אהבה

**From : Sakura-chan**

** Maaf tiba-tiba pergi, aku lupa aku ada keperluan. Maaf ya...**

Naruto menghembuskan nafasnya. Ternyata Sakura sudah pulang sejak siang tadi, pikirnya dalam hati. Ia pun kembali menegak soda yang entah keberapa miliknya.

Sementara Sasuke yang sendari tadi terdiam mulai angkat bicara.

"Naruto.. antarkan aku ke tempat Sakura, sekarang!"

BROOOSH!

Saking terkejutnya Naruto menyemburkan soda dari mulutnya ke arah depan. Detik itu juga Sasuke bersyukur ada di samping Naruto.

"Ta..tapi... kau yakin Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto memantapkan Sasuke.

"Hn.. tentu saja." Ucapnya yakin.

Naruto tampak menimang-nimang, apa seharusnya ia memberitahu Sasuke atau jangan. Namun mata itu menangkap sebuah keyakinan pada iris gelap di hadapannya. Akhirnya ia pun bersedia.

"Baiklah kalau begitu..."

אהבה

Shikamaru berjalan menatap kosong pada jalan sepi di depannya. Kepergiannya selama bertahun-tahun tak membawa banyak perubahan pada tempat ini. Dalam hati kecilnya, ia tak ingin kembali lagi ke perfektur ini. Ia tak ingin kembali pada tempat yang ditinggalkannya. Tempat yang menyisakan kenangan buruk.

Hanya ada dua alasan mengapa ia ingin kembali.

Pertama ia ingin menemui Sakura. Memastikannya baik-baik saja.

Shikamaru menghela nafas. Sudah sejak dulu Shikamaru menganggap Sakura adalah saudara yang harus dilindunginya.

Perasaannya menjadi tak menentu saat ia melihat wajah Sakura. Di dalam setiap tawanya, seperti terselip duka. Ia tak tahu apa itu.

Belum lagi ketika Sakura mengatakan ia menyukai Sasuke dan mengatakan inilah waktu pertama mereka bertemu. Bukan bertahun-tahun silam.

Merepotkan!

"Tuan Muda, silahkan naik."

Tanpa disadarinya, ia telah sampai di mobilnya sendiri. Pikirannya terlalu jauh menerawang dan hampa. Dan khawatir.

Shikamaru memasuki mobilnya. Mobil pun langsung melesat cepat di tengah jalan yang sunyi, meninggalkan taman kota.

Pikirannya kembali melayang. Ada alasan lain mengapa ia ingin kembali ke kota ini. Rumor mengatakan, gadis yang telah membuatnya gila, ada di perfektur ini.

Shikamaru melirikkan matanya ke arah tebing yang membatasi horison dan matanya. Dengan riak ombak yang menerjang batu karang, ia mendesah sunyi.

Dimanakah dia berada?

**To Be Continued**

**Author's note :**

YAHOOO! UPDATE KILAT BO! NYAHAHAHA! *Bletak!* *ditiban palu* *tepar*

Ehm lupakan!

Gile bener, ini author dodol atu sempet-sempetnya online dan ngefic. Udah tau besok ujian fisika, nyahahahaa!

Akhirnya saya update juga, hahaha! Chapter ini sengaja dibikin ringan tanpa lemon, yaiyalaah masa tiap chapter kudu lemonan? Nanti jadi ga menghayati cerita dong? :3

By the way, ayo balas review :D

**Snow's flower : iya senpai ini udah update :3**

**Hanazono Yuri : doumo :3 iya ini update ya :D**

**Guest : entarlaah dijelasin lain chap aja, ok ;)**

**Koibito Cherry : hmm... nanti nami-chan pikir-pikir lagi kakasaku ya :D**

**Nila SS : Hontou ni gomenasai! engga ah, kakasakunya engga kan? *ngeles* **

**Myself : kita memang bestfriend! Login dong biar bisa Pman :D**

**Soo Dana : mari kita lihat perkembangannya di chap depan, ok?!**

**Sasusaku Kira : iya nih mereka tuh kenapa sih?! (Sasuke : itu kan elo yang bikin! *chidoried*) oke nanti kita buat mereka saling mencintai!**

**Aysakura : Ntar kita liat chap" depan ya senpai :)**

**Guest : oke ini udah ya :D**

**Srz kun : Gomen senpai! **

Buat semua Sasusaku Lovers, aku minta maaf semaaf maafnya maaf nya maaf ya! (ini ngomong apasih? -.-) ternyata ada yang tersinggung juga dengan fic ini. Hontou ni gomenasai! Chap depan dan chap ini akan aku buat lebih bagus lagi! Yang banyak SasuSakunya! (trivia : aku sendiri pengen fic ini keluar dari kebejatan otak aku yang udah pentium 100 ini *loh? 17nya aja belum lama kok udah bejat? 0.0*)

Oya maaf kalo chap ini terkesan buru-buru, karena emang buru-buru *gubraks*!

Pokoknya aku suka semua pair! Jadi ga mau BASHING CHARA! Please aku Cuma gatau cara yang baik dan benar T.T makanya senpai dan readers semua tolong bantu aku biar ga salah-salah lagi, onegai! *sujudsembah*

** Akhir kata, gomenasai dan...**

** H-E-L-P-M-E! T.T**

**SIGN, **

**真奈美**


End file.
